Obliviate
by Lunathelooney
Summary: Marlene McKinnon was Obliviated from every living persons memory. She was the fifth Marauder, Ginger. Her story is told from beyond the grave.


_Dear Harry,_

 _I don't quite know what to say. I suppose this might help: it's Sirius. Yes I'm writing to you from the afterlife. A thousand questions are probably running through your head right know. I will explain everything. Why none of us wrote to you before. Why we are only writing now._

 _In the afterlife, everything relies on how complete you feel. If you don't feel complete, then you can't have any contact with the normal world. James didn't write to you because he wasn't complete without the rest of the Marauders with him. Lily didn't write because James wasn't complete, meaning she wasn't. Now all of us Marauders are dead, we feel complete. Now you are probably wondering why we took so long to write. The truth is, we wanted to wait until you felt your life was complete. Your children are all of at Hogwarts. You have a beautiful Wife, a great job and are perfectly content. We waited until you had no reason to want to join us. We waited until you had so much to lose and nothing to gain._

 _I am now going to tell a shocking secret. Sit down Harry, you will need to. Ready? Good. There is a fifth Marauder. Yes, there was a fifth Marauder. She was a girl. Ginger. A red fox. The most beautiful girl to ever walk the Earth. She was the girl I was going to marry. She had short, curly, brown hair. Her eyes were an earthy hazel, always shining with happiness and mischief. I loved her. She is called Marlene McKinnon._

 _Your know wondering why she didn't show up on the map or why no one told you about her. The truth is that she was Obliviated form our memories. By Peter Pettigrew. He had never liked her. She didn't like him. When she was murdered by Igor Karkaroff and Aries Travers. He modified our memories (and everyone else's) so she would just be remembered as a member of the Order. His spell was so powerful that it wiped any record of her being a Marauder from anywhere. He didn't actually perform the spell 'til after James had died. It did it without our knowledge._

 _Marlene Adela Prudence McKinnon. The fifth Marauder who spent more time sleeping on a mattress in our dorm floor than she did in her own room. She even had a cupboard in our room where she kept her stuff. Our shower was littered with shampoo bottles labelled "Sirius this is my shampoo. I don't care if it makes your hair smell like grapefruit. It's mine!" or similar. She was incredibly witty. And so clumsy. I have never seen anyone fall over as much as she did. She walked into walls and fell up stairs. It was hilarious. One time, she was trying to persuade us she wasn't clumsy. In the process, she tripped over a kerb, slipped on ice and walked into James. It worked so well._

 _She was small and stocky, muscular and the best female beater ever. She could hit a buldger harder and further than most guys. She was my other half on the team, and we were going to go to Puddlemere United together. Then we both became Aurors instead. Fighting Death Eaters and Voldemort held more excitement- her words, not mine._

 _Marley was a red fox animagus. Her vibrant red fur held random curls and brown dots- her freckles. It was her idea to become Animagi in the first place. She has read about in a book in second year. We spent the whole year practising the Patronus charm. She was, being the genius, was the first to master it. Hermione reminds me of her a lot. Curly brown hair, eager to learn, smartest witch of her age. I'm pretty sure the only difference is that Ginger had a pranking spree._

 _When we first moved onto transforming in forth year, she not only mastered it first, but guided us through it as well. She became Ginger to match her fur. At first she was biscuit after gingerbread me, but we just started calling her Ginger and it stuck. She helped with our nicknames. She knew I had ticklish feet, so I ended up being Padfoot. James was Prongs because he nearly killed her with his horns during his first transformation. He 'Pronged' her. Henceforth Prongs came along. She originally thought we should call Remus Luna instead of Moony. The stubborn fox spent a month loudly yelling Luna at the top of her voice every time someone said moon. She then changed her mind and thought Moony was a better name. She was slightly weird. As I said early. Peter and Ginger didn't get along. She started calling Peter Wormtail as a joke. It just took, much to his displeasure. She was really creative. She loved poems and quotes. She even went as far as tattooing her favourite quotes onto her ankle. " If you think you are too small to me effective, you've never been alone, in the dark, with a mosquito," , "Always forgive your enemies, there is nothing they hate more," and, of course "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."_

 _Harry, Marlene was a wonderful person. That is why your parents made her your Godmother. She was witty, wise, caring and an amazing friend._

 _Don't be mad at me or your parents when I tell you this is the only letter you will get from us in the afterlife. Every wizard or witch is allowed one letter from us. I was chosen seeing as they wanted me to introduce you to Marlene and I was the best person, who you knew, to do that. We were allowed to send you something though. During our times at school, Ginger kept a diary. We have enclosed this diary for you to read. You can read all of the adventures we got up to during school. We hope this enthrals you, Harry and we hope you pass it on to your children._

 _We ask a simple request Harry. We hope you tell the Wizarding world about the truth of the Marauders and about Ginger. Please tell everyone, they deserve to know. You'll be happy to know that Peter didn't make it to the Good side of the Afterlife. He is in Hell. Along with Moldyshorts and his Death munchers._

 _Goodbye Harry. You have turned out to be an amazing man. Don't dwell on this. Go on and live your life. Thank you and goodbye._

 _Sirius Orion Black, A.K.A Padfoot_


End file.
